1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a high side semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the development of semiconductor, the high side semiconductor structure is thus provided. The high side semiconductor structure forms a deep well doped with ions on the substrate. The semiconductor is disposed in the deep well so that larger reference withstanding voltage (also known as breakdown voltage) is generated.
In many applications, the designer has to make attempt to increasing the reference withstanding voltage of the high side semiconductor structure. However, it is not an easy job to increase the reference withstanding voltage of the high side semiconductor structure. In order to change the reference withstanding voltage of the high side semiconductor structure, the lithography process needs to be performed extra times during the manufacturing process, and the operating voltage of the high side semiconductor structure may be changed.
Thus, how to provide a high side semiconductor structure with increased reference withstanding voltage, simplify the manufacturing process, and keeps the operating voltage unchanged has become a prominent task for the semiconductor industry.